


Sandwiches

by NerdySamSays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdySamSays/pseuds/NerdySamSays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know... a fluffy little story about our babies. Just a clishe romance... R&R?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Warning you NOW this is SUPER Clishe!

“Are you seriously intending to give me a cooking lesson?” I asked my best friend Dean as he scurried from one place in his kitchen to another. He was pulling out plates and knives and all sorts of things out… just to make sandwiches. There were five different knives. As Dean pulled out each knife he named them.    
“Slicer to cut the sandwich once it’s done, a tomato knife to cut the tomato, a bread knife to cut off some fresh bread, a serrated knife… would a serrated knife do the tomato… I suppose… oh well, and lastly a butter knife.” He was murmuring to himself, not paying attention to my question. He was also worrying me with his obsession with knives…   
“DEAN!” I yelled, snagging my blonde best friend’s attention.   
“Yes Cas?” he asked, coming over to me, a knife still in his hand.   
“Do we have to do this? You know I burn water!”   
“That is why we’re doing this Cas! If you’ve got no money you have to cook. And god knows you and Meg have been sharing enough looks lately that I can tell you’re going to ask her out soon,” Dean smirked, making me roll my eyes, “and if you can’t take a girl like Meg on a date, then you best learn how to cook.”

I love my friend. But god he’s dense. You see for the past three years I have been madly in love with said best friend. And when my other best friend Meg found out, she had a really bad tendency to send me flirtatious looks and wink at me before swaggering off to go steal lunch money from her cousin Crowley. So now, Dean thinks she and I have a thing, when in reality I would love nothing more than to have him fuck me up the arse. Not that it mattered. Dean was as straight as they come. And at the end of the year we would be separated anyway. I’ll be heading to the UK to study dead languages and mythology, and he will stay here and take over is dad’s auto-shop whilst providing for his baby brother to finish school so he can become a lawyer. “Dean I told you, I have no interest in dating Meg.”   
“Why not? She’s hot!” Dean defended, slicing tomatoes, cucumbers and various other salady things to put on our sandwiches.   
“She isn’t my type…” I simply said, fiddling with the end of my school shirt, blushing awkwardly.   
“Then why are you blushing?” Dean enquired, raising an eyebrow… I considered telling him I’m gay… but in reality I’m not sure, I’ve only ever liked one person, Dean. Sure I’ve found other people attractive, I’d have to be a robot to not. But I don’t think it would go down well if I told him I was more attracted to him.   
“I-I'm not!” I defended myself, “either way I’m not helping make the sandwiches, I don’t need to learn to cook.”   
“What are you going to do when you move out to go to college?”   
“I’ll drag you with me so you can feed me,” I smirked, stealing a piece of cucumber off of the chopping board.   
“As much as I’d love too,” Dean said, making my head snap up hopefully. “I promised dad id take over the company as soon as I was out of school.”  
“Just tell him you want to go see what another auto shop is like, or that you want to do a business course in the community college in New York, he won’t object! And if he does Mary will probably hit him over the head!”   
“Cas where would I live?”   
“With me and Gabe!” I suggested, thinking of my older brother who was currently in Law School over in New York. He had a spare room in his apartment that he had offered to me when I got into Cornell University. I was a third generation Alumni. Along with my three brothers who went there, making my chances high of getting in. Which I did, much to my father’s glee.   
“Didn’t he say he only had one room?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrow. I blushed slightly, having had hoped he had forgotten that fact.   
“I-is that a problem?” I whispered, watching his hands as they began to assemble the sandwiches.   
“I suppose not… but I’m not sharing a bed,” Dean laughed, drawing my attention to his face. To his beautiful face. I began to try and count each of the freckles on his face. I always only got to twenty before he moved.   
“Why not we do it all the time?” I joked, winking at him.   
“I-I,” Dean spluttered, losing focus and cutting his finger with the knife. “Shit.” Without even thinking I reached over the bench and grabbed his hand, before putting his finger in my mouth and sucking it. Cleaning the wound of any bacteria that would have been on the knife. As soon as I was done, I pulled away and looked at it, checking whether it was deep enough to need stitches.   
“It’s not too bad, you won’t need stitches, maybe just a Band-Aid and to keep it clean,” I told him, looking up at his face to find him blushing. “Dean?”  
“I-I’ll go get the first aid kit then…” Dean informed me, rushing to the other side of the kitchen and reaching for the top shelf but wincing as though he had hurt himself.   
“Dean?” I asked, walking over to him and putting my hand on his shoulder, making him jump and with all the grace of a dead monkey, fall onto his butt. “Shit are you okay?” I asked, kneeling in front of him.   
“I-I'm fine!” he said quickly, trying to push me away from him. I merely blinked confusedly and reached over him to check his temperature to make sure the flush on his face wasn’t due to a fever.   
“Dean, why are you blushing?” I asked, worrying about my best friend.   
“Please, let’s just eat,” Dean said, looking away from me. Frustrated, I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me, as if he wasn’t telling me.   
“Dean.” I said my voice firm as I could possibly get it. I looked into his beautiful green eyes. I felt myself leaning in, and kissing him. It only lasted a second. But by the time I pulled away the damage was done. I pushed myself off the ground and walked over to the dining room table where my bag was slung over one of the chairs.   
“Cas!” dean called out. I ignored it and headed towards the front door, saying goodbye to Sam who was sitting on the couch doing his homework. Sam looked up at me before getting up to speak to me.   
“You should stop and talk to Dean…” he told me. I looked at the younger boy. He was fourteen and nearly as tall as me. I could tell he was going to be taller than me by the time he was in a few years.   
“No thanks,” I blushed, tears already threatening to spill. Sam being a really intelligent young man noticed and smirked.   
“You finally grew the balls to kiss him?”  
“That’s none of your business Sammy,” Dean’s voice resonated in my ears; I whipped around to see Dean leaning against the wall. In all his beauty. I felt my breath hitch as he stood up properly and walked over to me. I braced myself for a punch in the face. But instead I felt his hand on my face. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me. My breath hitched as I looked down to his lips and licked my own, before looking back at his eyes. Those beautiful eyes. I was so lost in them I didn’t even notice Sam coming over and smacking our faces together. We both pulled away and rubbed our faces before looking at the little shit. Who was backing away. “Run,” Dean told him, pulling me closer, his voice reverberating in his chest and making me shiver. He looked at me as soon as Sam had scampered off and smiled.   
“Dean.. I-I” I began, looking away from him, tears already spilling out of my eyes.   
“Idiot,” Dean whispered, moving my face so I was looking at him and kissing me.  
"I-I" I mumbled as soon as he pulled away.   
"Run away to New York with me at the end of school?"   
"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you


End file.
